1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding method to be applied to forming a molding, such as a half case of a video tape cassette or an audio tape cassette, by sequentially injecting different molding materials into a die cavity formed between a male die and a female die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A half case of a video tape cassette or an audio tape cassette is formed by a two-color injection molding method of either a rotary system or a core-back system.